duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Jokers (deck)
Jokers is a colorless beatdown deck type. Details Just like Zero Civilization before it, the Jokers Civilization is colorless and thus it can be adapted to many strategies due to its flexibility. It involves reducing the cost of Jokers with Yattareman then spamming huge amounts of Jokers weenies and either casting Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction while attacking with a weenie, casting Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction with Jolly the Johnny to bypass cards with a Revolution 0 Trigger ability and decks without Shield Trigger creatures, or swarming weenies then breaking all shields with Danganoh, Super Special Q as a One Shot Kill. With the restriction of Nothing Zero, mass break has now shifted to the usage of Jojojo Maximum, which stops spells as well, giving Jokers greater resistance to spell shield triggers and an easier win with Jolly the Johnny. Jhot Gun Joragon joe is also a new finisher which not only costs 1 to summon when you have 6 Jokers in the battlezone, but also adds two cards from your deck to hand and remove potential threats in the process, in addition being a Speed Attacker himself. It contains very powerful spamming abilities and can break all the opponent's shields very easily, and thus making it extremely fast and can finish games as fast as the fourth turn. As all of its offensive actions are reliant on playing cards from your hand, it's very weak to Card Discard and has little ways to counter creature shield triggers, which greatly impairs it sometimes. The deck also relies of a large amount of weenies in the field, so a mass removal will hinder its progress greatly. However, since it only summons creatures for their Real Cost, it has some resistance against anti-metagame cards such as Onikamas, Strange Flow and other Senno, Brainwash. As it can't be destroyed by the Master Breaker keyword, Onikamas prevents Jolly the Johnny from triggering its Alternate Win ability, but otherwise doesn't have much affect on the deck. After the release of Keshikasu, Vanish King as a promotional card, control versions of the Joker deck started to appear that used a full set of Bainaradoor, Final Stop for defensive usage as well as Helcopta for a Draw Engine, along with Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D to pay for Final Stop's color and provide defense. Further reinforcements from new sets, including starter decks had resulted in the forgoing of Danganoh, Super Special Q in place for Gunbutler Great Seven giving all the player's creatures Reverse Fury Charge, as well as Jojojo Maximum in place of Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction due to having more synergy with Jokers tactics as well as locking down the opponent's spells. Due to Jojojo Maximum, Final Stop becomes obsolete. Jhot Gun Joragon joe has also been used to remove creatures, giving it more explosive and control powers. Finishers dmrp1-m1.jpg|Jolly the Johnny dmsd1-1.jpg|Danganoh, Super Special Q dmsp1-1.jpg|Tenkuuoh, Super Extreme Class dmrp2-1.jpg|Chomolanmacho Attackers and Removal Support Shield triggers Spells Template Build (This deck was last updated August 2018.) Category:Deck Type